heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter
PlayStation |genre= Fighting |modes= Up to 2 players simultaneously |ratings= |platforms= arcade Sega Saturn (Japan only) PlayStation |media= |requirements= |input= 8-way Joystick, 6 Buttons |cabinet= Upright |arcade system= CPS-2 |cpu= |sound= |display= Raster, 384 x 224 pixels (Horizontal), 4096 colors }} is the fourth Marvel Comics-licensed Fighting game produced by Capcom (see [[Marvel vs. Capcom (series)|''Marvel vs. Capcom series]]). It is a sequel to X-Men vs. Street Fighter which replaces most of the X-Men characters with characters from Marvel Super Heroes. In an attempt to balance the previous games' problems, the game engine was altered, although it remained aesthetically the same. The game was released for the arcade in 1997, Sega Saturn in 1998 and Sony PlayStation in 1999. Gameplay The game uses the same tag-team format previously employed in X-Men vs. Street Fighter. In addition to all the features introduced, the player can now summon their partner to perform one of their special moves without changing their currently-controlled character. Most of the Street Fighter characters from the previous game returned, with the exception of Cammy and Charlie, who are replaced by Dan and Sakura. However, all of the X-Men characters from the previous game, with the exception of Cyclops, Wolverine, and Omega Red, are replaced with characters from Marvel Super Heroes. Like in X-Men vs. Street Fighter, the single-player mode consists of matches against other tag-teams and a two-on-one fight against Apocalypse. However, the final fight that pits the player s default character against his partner is replaced with another two-on-one match, this time against a cyborg version of Akuma. The character who deals the finishing blow to Cyber-Akuma will have their ending played. All of the backgrounds from X-Men vs. Street Fighter returning for this game are redone in palette swap fashion. All of the default characters come from previous fighting games by Capcom, unlike other games in the series which have all made new introductions. Characters Bosses * Apocalypse - Serves as a boss character and the main antagonist in the game, like he did in the previous game. * Cyber-Akuma ( in Japan): An amped up, cyborg version of Akuma created by Apocalypse, to serve him as the Horseman of Death. Also serves as the game's final boss and the co-antagonist. Secret characters * U.S. Agent: Although a distinctly different character than Captain America in the Marvel universe, he is just a palette swap in the game. He has, however, his own winning quotes, which are very aggressive in comparison to Captain America's. * Mephisto: A palette swap of Blackheart. His physical basic attacks ignite the opponent when they connect, but this is just an aesthetic difference. He is Blackheart s father in the comics. * Armored Spider-Man: A gray version of Spider-Man that has limited armor, based on a metallic suit he wore in the comics as well as episodes later aired in the Marvel Studios animated series. He possess more resistance and sometimes no hit reaction to enemies attacks. He also has a slower walking speed and jumps slightly lower than before due to the heaviness of his armor. His damage from super combos is also reduced. * Mech-Zangief: A version of Zangief that can neither block nor be put into hit stun. This version is believed to be an 'evil zombie' and also possesses a Dhalsim-style close flame. He has no hit reaction to opponent's blows, so he can interrupt combos with command throws. His moves cause increased damage and he takes reduced damage. He is very similar to Colossus. * Sunburned Sakura: Also called "Dark Sakura", it's a tanned-skin version of Sakura who performs the Hadoken horizontally instead of diagonally, and also has Akuma s Ashura Warp and can perform the Shun Goku Satsu. * Shadow: A darkened robotic version of Charlie with powerful super moves that have incredible start-up lag. A version of Charlie that suffered harsh experiments (brainwashing) at Bison s hands, he now serves him. Japanese-exclusive character * Norimaro: An original character created and owned by Japanese comedian Noritake Kinashi who represents neither Marvel nor Capcom. He appears as a regular character only in the Japanese arcade and console versions of the game, but was removed in all the overseas versions. He portrays a nerdy, cowardly schoolboy-type guy armed with a camera, who throws common school items like mini-Gouki (mini-Akuma) dolls and plushies as projectiles, and would attempt to ask for his opponent's autograph mid-battle (can be seen when the player presses the START button during a match). Occasionally if this is done while facing the computer controlled Dan, his taunt will be done where he signs an autograph and throws it at Norimaro. He uses the comical "Hyper Strong Miracle Treasure" Hyper Combo, which has him throwing a massive amount of school supplies and other objects, and the equally-comical "Ultra Variety Private Memories" Hyper Combo, where he rushes his opponent and inflicts a multi-hit combo while wearing costumes. He is playable on the US version if a cheat code is done with an emulator, and even has English dialogue in the Apocalypse and ending scenes, as well as win quotes, which indicates that he was intended for the overseas versions as well in the development stages of the game. Ports * As with the previous game, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, the Sega Saturn version makes use of the Saturn's 4MB RAM expansion cartridge to retain the frames and the tag-team system of the original. Like X-Men vs. Street Fighter, the Sega Saturn version was released in Japan only. * The PlayStation port, much like X-Men vs. Street Fighter, switches from tag-team setup to a best-two-of-three round format used in the traditional Street Fighter games, due to the limited RAM of the PlayStation. Like the previous game, there is a "Crossover Mode" where the player can use a tag team of their character with a clone of their opponent and vice-versa. For example, if the player is controlling Ken and his opponent is Spider-Man, then the player s partner will be Spider-Man and the opponent s partner will be Ken. Reception The arcade version of Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter received a widely positive response. Critics praised the gameplay and the controls. The PlayStation port of the game received mixed reviews. Critics criticized it for having slow controls, however claiming that port to be better than the critically panned PS1 port of X-Men vs. Street Fighter. The Official UK PlayStation Magazine said that the playability, variety and strategy had all been sacrificed, and that "even the two-player mode won't last". References External links * * * Category:1997 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Capcom games Category:Crossover video games Category:PlayStation games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Capcom Versus (series)